Chacarron Macarron
"Chacarron Macarron" is a song by El Chombo. Lyrics Oh yeah! Sayl zon jon macarron Yeah maccoron nojah Chaccaron, chaccaron, chaccaron, chaccaron Hibaroo roo reel ree roo riga rye, el uale eyo ey liga die Uale el oh aye riga rye, reggy roo eh el eh riggy de rye Chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccarogan chaccarogan chagaheegyroo chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo Hibaroo roo reel ree roo riga tye, el uale eyo ey liga tie Uale el oh aye woma tie, reggy roo eh el rigga rye Chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo Chaccaron, chaccaron, chaccaron, chaccaron Hibaroo roo reel ree roo iga ie, el uale eyo el Bucacanda canda canda bucacanda flow De buca sye chaca do da chaccaron Loo fye da flow and da bu phown Hibba shoe fi the finnarown Maccaron es up en da pinta flow El ease up en da pita chaccaro Liga rye da shy riga reggie flow Aba ibi ibi iggy show Chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo Eyba ey ay ey da iga aye, well uale eyo ey woma tie Oh el aye seena biba rye, eh danca eh el woma tie Chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccaro Chaccaron, chaccaron, chaccaron, chaccaron Hibaroo roo reel ree roo riga rye, el uale eyo ey liga die Uale el oh aye riga rye, reggy roo eh el riggy de rye Chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo, chaccarogan chaccarogan chagaheegyroo chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo Ina roo roo ree roo isa sye, el uale eyo ey wima tie Uale el oh aye woma tie, uale el eh el iga rye Chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo, chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo Chaccaron chaccaron, chaccaron chaccaron, chaccaron chaccaron Bucacanda canda canda bucacanda flow De buca sye chaca do da chaccaron Loo fye da flow and da bu phown Hibba shoe fi the finnarown Maccaron es up en da pinta flow El ease up en da pita chaccaro Liga rye da shy riga reggie flow Aba ibi ibi iggy strow Chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo Iga ree reel see soo iga dye, el uale eyo ey woma tie Uale el oh seen ey higa rye, neg uale eh el woma time Chaccaron chaccaron chagaheegyroo chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccarogan chaccarogan chagga huh shi hu Chaccaron! Why It Sucks # The song lyrics are just gibberish. # The beat sucks. # El Chombo has an annoying voice. # The song repeats this nonsense over and over again. # The music video is ridiculous. Music Video El Chombo - Chacarron (Official Video) Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:El Chombo Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Hilariously Bad Songs